Spell It Out
by Ebony10
Summary: Jane overhears some things and is left befuddled. Now, he's trying to figure out what's up. Bit of Jisbon.
1. You Know

Okay, another fun fic. I don't think it's a Jisbon focused fic, though there will likely be Jisbon inserted.

Chapter One: You know

************************************************************************

Jane hadn't thought it odd the first time. It was normal for colleagues to leave at the same time every once in a while.

But when Cho and Lisbon walked out of the office together (chatting and laughing no less) for the third time in one week, Jane's interest was piqued. He wasn't suspicious, just curious. If he was a bit more observant when it came to the two of them after that...well, it was his job to be observant, right?

So when he was walking by the break room the day after the third occurrence (on his way to put a 'don't worry, be happy' bumper sticker on Minelli's door) and happened to hear Lisbon's voice, he couldn't help but stop just out of sight, leaning against the wall. Okay, it may have been more _what_ she was saying than her voice per se. After all, he obviously heard her voice quite often.

"Last night was great. You were unbelievable, Cho," Lisbon laughed happily. Jane's brow furrowed and he strained to hear Cho's response.

Last night? Cho, unbelievable? What the hell was she talking about?

"Well, when you provide that kind of motivation, my performance will always get better."

Was it Jane's imagination or did Cho's voice actually have a teasing quality to it?

What kind of _motivation_ was Lisbon giving Cho? And just what kind of performance was he talking about?

Jane berated himself for letting his mind slip to inappropriate topics. No way. He heard some shuffling inside and started away from the wall only to freeze at Lisbon's next words.

"See you this weekend?"

They had this weekend off. All of them.

"Of course." Hearing Cho's affirmative, Jane booked it down the hall. He was not in the mood to explain why he was hunched against a wall outside the break room. Even if he could probably pull off whatever excuse he chose. His mind was too bewildered at the moment.

There was nothing going on between Lisbon and Cho. The two most no-nonsense agents on the team. By the book. Dedicated workaholics. Practically Regulation Rangers—if there were such a position, the two of them would already have a badge for it.

So, really, there was a logical explanation for the comment about this weekend. Jane nodded, satisfied. Yes, indeed. There must be a case that needed the team's attention. He flopped onto the couch and waited for Lisbon to pass by, forgetting his plan for the bumper sticker in his vest pocket.

He didn't have to wait long. "Lisbon?"

She stopped and turned to him, expectant yet slightly wary. He smirked, ready to show off his acute mental abilities by illustrating that he already knew there was a case for them—before she could even inform them.

"Where's the new case?"

She looked perplexed. "The new case? Um, no new case, Jane. Sorry."

Oh. Well, that deflated his smirk. He perked up once more. "Is there a conference? A team meeting? Sexual harassment training?"

She raised a brow, slightly amused.

"Noooo," she answered, drawing the word out. "We have the weekend off. Remember?"

Shoulders slouching imperceptibly, Jane nodded. Well, there went those theories. Cho walked into the room and Jane watched as Lisbon tossed the somber agent a small smile.

Okay, _something_ was going on between Cho and Lisbon.


	2. What Happens

Not sure about this fic, but the idea was there and once something's in my head the only way to get it out is to write it. Let me know if there are any mistakes, please!

P.S. I don't own anything of The Mentalist.

Chapter Two: What Happens

***********************************************************************************

Over the weekend, Jane had tormented himself with countless scenarios concerning Cho and Lisbon. Finally, he was able to convince himself that it was nothing. An apparition of sorts. Come Monday, all would be back to normal.

He was early for once. As he parked his car, he noticed that both Cho and Lisbon were already in. No sign of Rigsby and Van Pelt. Ignoring the tickle of suspicion once more, he allowed his mind to point out that they were probably always the first ones in. They were dedicated like that. He strolled in on the tail-end of a conversation between them.

"Here, Cho. I washed them. Don't know how they ended up with _my_ laundry."

Hearing this, Jane turned the corner. Lisbon was already walking back to her office. Cho, sitting calmly at his desk, pushed the track pants to the side so he could finish reading the file in front of him.

Cho's track pants? In Lisbon's laundry?

This was nothing like normal. Jane, normally unflappable, was pretty sure he was gaping at Cho and said pants. Cho looked up, spotting Jane. "Hey, man."

Jane forced a cheery smile. "Good morning, my solemn friend. How was your weekend?"

"Uneventful," Cho answered. Jane's eyes narrowed on him for a split-second before he nodded and headed to his couch. Interesting...subterfuge. He should have seen that coming. Maybe...yes. It was time to see Lisbon. Though he had just sat down, he hopped back up and made for Lisbon's office. A man on a mission. He breezed through her open door and sat in the chair before her desk.

"Good morning, Lisbon." He watched her carefully. She was leaning back in her chair, relaxed. He could read the signs. She had had a good weekend. "Have a nice weekend?"

She smiled. "Yes. Caught up on some errands and relaxed at home."

"Really? Just relaxed at home? Alone?" Jane knew he shouldn't have added that last bit, but it had slipped out before he could stop himself. Confusion entered her eyes.

"Yes. And yes, I was alone," she responded warily. While it was not unlike him to ask about her personal life, it certainly wasn't the norm to be so persistent about if she had gone out with someone. In fact, he never asked about her love life. Her social life may be fair game, but her love life was for some reason out of bounds. She supposed she could only thank her lucky stars for that…

As for Jane, he had always mentally cringed at the thought of discussing Lisbon's love life. Sure, he could probably find more buttons to push and new ways to rile her up, but honestly he wasn't sure how he'd react if she ever did mention a man. That would mean that someone else was seeing all of the emotion and fire that she held inside—the same emotion and fire that only _he _could provoke her into showing. He took great pride in that. It was special. She fascinated him and he loved that he could get to a side of her that even the team couldn't always reach. It would disappoint him to know that it wasn't such a feat, to know that another man somewhere was doing the same thing. Maybe even seeing more of her than Jane was allowed.

Jane studied her face, knowing that he was missing something. Or that Lisbon and Cho were hiding something. He stood abruptly, surprising her. "Well, I'm off to get in some napping. Can't have the couch feeling neglected."

He left before she could respond. Lying back on the couch, eyes shut as he waited for the entrance of the rest of the team, Jane allowed himself to consider just what his two colleagues could be hiding. The comments, the exchanged smiles. Why would they lie by omission if they weren't guilty of something?

His mind meandered across a hypothesis, but shied away quickly. No. No way.

Lisbon and Cho?

But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed possible. They had known each other a long time—hell, Cho probably knew more little details of Lisbon's life than Jane did, even if he didn't _know_ her like Jane did. They were similar in some aspects. Both by-the-book, tough agents. Jane could admit from an objective standpoint that Cho was reasonably attractive. And it was obvious that Lisbon was a looker, no matter what she did to hide it.

Jane was so lost in his thoughts that Lisbon's voice startled him, making him jump. Her words almost made him fall off the couch.

"Cho, my office. Now."

If only she had sounded angry or normal. But no…

Lisbon had sounded gleeful.

Jane had to get to the bottom of this.


	3. When You

Have faith in me! Have my other stories not been Jisbon to the core? Okay, this is the second to the last chapter. Only four for this story. Oh, also: Jane is probably at least a bit OOC. Sorry!

Chapter Three: When You

************************************************************************

Cho had been in Lisbon's office for thirty minutes earlier. Jane was practically glowering at her closed door when Rigsby walked in.

"Morning, Jane!"

Jane swiftly wiped the frown off his face and responded. "Rigsby."

It wasn't a rude greeting by any means, but it was definitely less effusive than normal. Rigsby shrugged it off. Who knew with Jane?

Jane watched as Cho exited Lisbon's office and went to his desk, sitting down to work. He watched the Asian man for the rest of the morning, waiting impatiently for lunch. He and Cho were going to have a little chat.

Rigsby and Van Pelt had left for a nearby deli after inviting the others, who had one by one turned down the invite. Lisbon had paperwork. Cho had packed his own lunch. Jane had plans.

"Cho. Can we talk for a minute?"

Cho gazed at the consultant and shrugged. "Shoot."

Jane's eyes darted to Lisbon's office and he smiled, hoping to appear harmless. "Not here."

"Okay." Cho stood, waiting. Jane grinned, happy that the agent was so willing.

"The observation room. Let's go," he said, leading the way. Once in the room, he leaned against the closed door as Cho put his back to the glass of the observation window. Silence stretched as Jane considered how to broach the topic. Cho raised a brow, curiously intrigued by a quiet Patrick Jane.

Finally, just as Cho was about to question him, Jane spoke. "I know what's going on between you and Lisbon."

Hmm. That had been more straightforward than he had intended. Ah, well. He waited expectantly for Cho to make at least the obligatory denials. Or—Jane hoped—to shed some light on the situation. There was still hope that it was all a big misunderstanding.

He waited.

No denials. Cho looked a bit resigned. "I knew we couldn't keep it secret. I told her you were too nosy."

Jane felt his heart sink to his feet. This was one time when he was definitely not happy to be right in his suspicions. "How long has it been going on?"

"Well, it started three weeks ago, but we've been meeting more often lately. At least four times a week." Cho crossed his arms, looking relatively satisfied now that he knew his secret was out in the open. "We've been making progress actually—"

Jane cut him off. It was one thing to prove you were right. It was quite another to have it rubbed in your face. Especially when you didn't want to be right. He did _not_ need to hear about the romantic relationship between Lisbon and Cho. "That's quite often. Surprising that Van Pelt and Rigsby haven't noticed."

Cho looked a bit worried. "We've been careful to keep it out of their awareness. You're not going to tell them, are you?"

Jane's shoulders slumped and Cho absently wondered why the man in front of him looked so dejected. "No, I won't tell them. Just don't hurt her."

Cho's brows furrowed, showing more expression than normal. "Look, man, if she gets hurt, it's pure accident. Things happen. Neither of us want them to and we're taking precautions, but things happen."

Jane froze. _That_ was his response? 'Things happen.' If it were Jane, he would do his damnedest to make sure Lisbon was never hurt. Screw 'things.' He would protect with everything he could. He eyed the CBI agent in front of him. He was doubting the worthiness of a Kimball Cho. Cho glanced at his watch.

"Gotta go. Lisbon wants me to drop some files off at the DA's office."

Cho brushed by and was gone before Jane could respond. Jane stood in the observation room for another moment before turning to the door resolutely. It was time to talk to Lisbon. He had to make her see sense. He stalked to her office, shutting the door firmly behind him and ignoring her surprised look.

"Lisbon. I know about you and Cho. I don't think you're doing the right thing."

She sighed and he felt the last bit of hope inside die out when she didn't deny it. "We were going to tell you soon. Really."

He glared and she was taken back by the ferocity of his gaze. "It's been three weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry. The time wasn't right and, to be honest, it was kind of fun pulling the wool over your eyes." She shrugged and offered him a smile, which he didn't return. Her smile faded as she realized that she hadn't calculated this kind of response. They spoke at the same time.

"I want you to be happy, Lisbon, but I don't think Cho is the one for you."

"You just have to stay quiet until the end of the week and we can win the bet."

They both froze, staring at each other as their words filtered in. Again, their sentences came simultaneously.

"Did you just—"

"Cho isn't—"

"—say something about a bet?"

"—the one for me?"

The light started to dawn in Jane's eyes and he cursed himself internally as he offered her a weak smile. She frowned at him.

"What the hell are we talking about, Jane? Because I'm pretty sure it's not the same thing."

And, even though he was facing the wrath of Teresa Lisbon, Jane couldn't help but feel relief that they really weren't talking about the same thing.

He was happy to be wrong for once.


	4. Assume

Hmm, I feel as if my stories lately have been too flippant. I have some more ideas for plot-filled stories, but I may need to take a break and push out some more introspective shorts. Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reading. Sorry about the oddity of the story and the slight OOC of characters.

Chapter Four: Assume

*****************************************************************************

"Well?" Lisbon tapped her pen against her desk as she fixed him with a steely glare. He let out a long breath and sat down in front of her.

"Um, I'm talking about the," he paused before continuing (might as well just go all out), "secret relationship you and Cho are not having."

Her jaw dropped, shocked. He flinched slightly, expecting her to yell. Instead, she burst out laughing. He smiled. See, even she thought it was ridiculous. He felt better.

Until her laughter was still going strong sixty seconds later (he had checked his watch). Was she laughing at him? His smile had since faded and he eyed her suspiciously. Yes, it was nice to see her carefree amusement, but, really, it was rather rude to laugh at another's expense. Especially when said other was him. She finally seemed to get a hold of herself.

"What in the world made you think that, Jane?"

He shrugged a bit self-consciously. "You two left work together multiple times. The little smiles and conversations."

"And you deduced that we were in a relationship simply from that?" She sounded incredulous. He hesitated. She caught something in his expression. "What else?"

"You said his track pants had gotten mixed into your laundry."

She nodded. "Okay. That does sound a bit suspicious, but not enough to tip the scales to such an outlandish conclusion."

He squirmed a bit and she watched, fascinated. Patrick Jane, squirming. She never thought she'd see the day. It was times like this that she wished her office was under surveillance. She would be willing to shell out major bribes for a video of a nervous Jane.

"Last week you said…"Jane trailed off into a mumble and Lisbon leaned forward.

"What did you just say?"

Jane sighed. "You said, and I quote, 'last night was great. You were unbelievable, Cho.' He responded with something about motivation and performance. What was I supposed to think?"

Her mouth twitched again as she tried to hold it in. Really, she did. Her attempt was unsuccessful and she started to giggle again. Jane froze, struck by the sound of it. He had never thought he would hear Lisbon giggle. Laugh, yes. Chuckle, of course. But to _giggle_. Simply enchanting.

She picked up her phone and dialed, an amused smirk still on her face. "Cho. You back? Great. Come to my office, please."

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Cho stepped in. "Yes, boss?"

"Cho, could you tell Jane what we've been doing the last three weeks?"

Cho looked to the man sitting in front of her desk. "He knows."

Lisbon gestured. "Please. For my sake."

"Okay," Cho said, as if he were wasting time here when he could be reading the next chapter of the thriller in his desk drawer. "We've developed a work out regime so that we can beat Rigsby and Van Pelt in the upcoming physical evaluations."

Jane felt as if a light bulb popped on in his head. The bet…he vaguely remembered a conversation a month back between the CBI agents about the upcoming evals. Now that they mentioned it, he could practically hear Lisbon and Cho boasting that they'd beat the two rookies hands down.

Leaving together: going to the gym.

The secret conversations: hiding from Rigsby and Van Pelt.

The track pants: somehow grabbed by Lisbon as they were leaving one of their workout sessions.

The 'unbelievable' performance: a great session.

The 'motivation': winning the bet.

'Stuff happens': weight lifting could be brutal (or so Jane heard from the team).

He couldn't believe his powers of observation and deduction had failed him so spectacularly.

Cho eyed Jane's face, seeing realization dawn. "Wait a minute. If you didn't know..."

Jane waited.

"What were you..." Cho trailed off, his own epiphany hitting. Lisbon snickered and Cho glanced to her. She nodded affirmatively.

"Yup."

Cho looked back to Jane. "That's just creepy, man."

Lisbon burst out in full laughter and Cho smirked a little, directing his next sentence to her. "No offense, boss."

"None taken, Cho. That will be all."

Cho nodded and, still a bit amused by the entire situation (and the fact _Jane_ had misread it), left the office. Jane stood and made to follow.

"Jane."

He turned to face Lisbon once more, resigned to his fate. "Yes, Lisbon?"

"So Cho's not the guy for me. Is that right?" She studied him. He shifted his weight back and forth between his feet. It was not often that the tables turned. The situation was rather awkward for him. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling for Lisbon. Nor did he know where things would have led if she really had been seeing Cho. He had an uneasy feeling that he had been jealous. He was pretty sure Lisbon could see through him for once. He half expected her to call him on it. "If Cho's not the guy for me, Jane, just _who_ would you suggest?"

Inside, there was a war between two factions of his personality. One side of him (the part ready to let go of the past) wanted to eagerly apply for the position. The other side (still bitterly holding on to his plan of vengeance) urged him to give a flippant answer. He opened his mouth, not knowing what was about to come out.

Lisbon beat him to it, laughing. "Just kidding, Jane. As if you would know what kind of guy would be good for me."

Although he had the instinctive urge to prove her wrong (of course he would know what kind of guy would be good for her; he knew her better than anyone), he thought it would be in his best interests to let it go. After all, he was getting out of this with minimal embarrassment to himself.

Her next words made him pause in the doorway.

"By the way, Jane, you remember that old saying?"

He turned to watch her face.

"You know what happens when you assume..."

He rolled his eyes and left her office, feeling strangely as if they had switched roles.

Ah well, at least now the world could go back to normal.


End file.
